Time Warp Heals All Wounds
by SethStriker
Summary: My gift fic to axlorg89. Lucy died when Nashi was only an infant. Ten years later, Nashi finds a key that has a spirit who can use time magic. When Clockwrok tells Nashi he can use his magic to bring her back to the day when her mother died, what will happen? Join Nashi as she travels to the past and saves her mother from dying. Read and find out!
**This story is for axlorg89 for her story "Him & Me". After reading her story and seeing the word train, I remembered the Pokemon Episode in which May, Squirtle, and Meowth go back in time and stop Jonathan from leaving Edna who is pregnant. Enjoy the story!**

NASHI'S P.O.V

I miss her. I miss my mommy. She died when I was only a baby. But I remember her beautiful smile. And the only thing I had that belonged to her was her Celestial Keys that for some reason she didn't bring with her. You see, my mommy died when she was going out of town on a train and another train crashed into the one she was riding. I've had a fear of trains ever since. I'm now ten years old and I'm still afraid of trains.

But today is the anniversary of when she died. My daddy and I were here visiting mommy. On the gravestone was a picture of her carved in gold and a plaque that said:

 _Lucy Dragneel_

 _A Mother and Wife_

 _Born X767 – Died X787_

 _She will be forever loved_

 _May you rest in peace_

My daddy and I visit mommy often. But today is the one day where he and I stayed the whole day. When the sun set, that was when he and I went back home. Every night before I went to bed, I would ask him and Happy to stay with me until I fell asleep. Especially whenever he was going on a job that took a few days to complete since he refuses to ride a train.

The next day he went on a mission with Wendy and Auntie Erza while I stayed at the guild.

"Auntie Mira, can Happy and I go see mommy?" I asked.

"Of course you can. Carla, Lily, can you go with Nashi and Happy to Kardia Cathedral and make sure you watch them?"

"Yes Mira."

"Aye!"

"We won't let them out of our sights." Carla said while in her human form. We exited the guild and headed straight to Kardia Cathedral. Mira watched the pink haired girl and Exceeds leave until they were out of sight and looked at the picture of Lucy hanging on the wall.

"Oh Lucy, if only you were here, then both Natsu and Nashi can finally be happy again." Mira said as she was cleaning the cups.

The four of us were on our way to mommy's grave when I came across something unusual.

"What's wrong Nashi?" Lily asked while turning into his battle form. I picked up the shiny object and saw that it was a silver Celestial Spirit Key.

"Isn't that a spirit key?" Happy asked.

"I think so. But it doesn't have a symbol on it anywhere." I said as I tried to find a symbol.

"Why don't you have Crux look at it later? Right now we should go straight to Kardia Kathedral." Carla stated.

"Ok." I said and put the key away in my pocket.

A few minutes later

(Will it be tomorrow plays)

We followed the stone path that led to mommy's grave and finally arrived. I sat down in front of her grave while Happy sat on my head and both Carla and Lily kneeled down.

As I stared at mommy's grave, tears began to form and streamed down my face. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see her again. I wanted my daddy, mommy, and I together. I wished every night for mommy to come back. And before long, I started crying, letting my tears fall. That was when Carla held me in a tight embrace. All of a sudden the key I found was glowing inside my pocket. I took the silver key out and saw that a symbol appeared.

"What symbol is that?" Lily asked.

"Here, let me call Crux and he can tell us all about this key." I took out Crux's key and held it in the air.

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" Out of smoke, appeared old man Crux. Crux is an aged celestial spirit. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. Oftentimes, he closes his eyes and many people think that he is sleeping when really he is thinking. Crux will eventually open his eyes if he found his objective. He is always wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and is tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knots attached to his wrists and elbows.

"Hello Nashi. How can I help you?"

"I want to know which key this is. See? It's glowing." I said and handed Crux the key.

"He's sleeping?!" Carla exclaimed when he heard him snoring.

"He's actually thinking. People make that same mistake." That was when Crux opened his eyes wide.

"This is the silver key that summons Clockwork, the Celestial Spirit that can use time magic. Where did you get this?" Crux asked.

"I actually found it. So wait, Clockwork can use time magic?"

"That is correct." That was when I realized I could use Clockwork's magic to go back in time on the day that my mommy died.

"Open! Gate of Time Keeper! Clockwork!" Out of blue smoke, appeared a tall man wearing a purple hood, a violet shirt with a clock in the center, and had a scepter with a clock on top.

"I am Clockwork. Master of Time. Please to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Clockwork. "

"I assume that you've summoned me to make a contract with me?"

"Actually yes."

"Well then in that, let me tell you this. You can summon me at any time. But only summon me in extreme emergencies. My time magic is not to be misused. "

"Ok. But can I ask for your help?"

"What is it?"

"I want to go back and save my mommy from dying." I said quietly/

"Very well. I can do that. But be aware that if you change something in the past, there is a chance that the future will change either for the better or worse. Do you understand?" He asked me in a stern voice. He was trying to make sure that I understood the consequences.

"Nashi, really think about this. Do you want to go through with this?" Carla asked.

"Yes. I want to save mommy."

"So let it be said so let it be done!" Clockwork said while raising his time scepter into the air. Crux went back into the Celestial World while Carla and Lily reverted back to their Exceed form. Smoke so surrounded us until it disappeared and I saw that we were at the train station. I looked at a calendar that was nearby and saw that Clockwork did it. He brought me back to the day mommy died.

"You have at least ten minutes to do what you need to do, now hurry Nashi." I nodded and went inside the train station, hoping to find my mommy before she went on the train.

And without warning, I saw mommy. Alive and was sitting on the bench. She is just as I remember her. A beautiful blonde with chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy…" Happy said while tears filled his eyes.

"It's really her…" Lily said quietly.

"Mommy…" It's been so long since I saw her. My heart filled with happiness. I was seeing my mommy after so many years.

"All aboard!" The train conductor yelled and my mommy got off her seat and went towards the train.

"We have to stop her!" Carla exclaimed. I snapped out of my daze and ran as fast as I could toward mommy.

"Mommy!" She stopped and looked my way.

"Lucy!" Happy, Carla, and Lily yelled. I hugged my mommy's leg tight, not wanting to let go.

"Happy, Carla, Lily? What are you doing here? And who is this?" Mommy asked.

"Lucy, it's Nashi, your daughter. Look at her." Carla stated while pointing towards the scarf I was wearing. Daddy gave it to me on my first birthday. Mommy picks me up and sees the pain, grief, and sorrow in my chocolate brown eyes.

"It is you Nashi." She says while smiling. She then held me in a warm, loving hug. I let out my tears and cried my heart out.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed as mommy held me tight.

"Why are you here though?" She asked.

"Lucy, don't board this train! If you do, you'll die!" Happy exclaimed.

"It's the truth. Ten minutes from now another train will crash into this train, causing everyone on board to die." Mommy's eyes widen in shock.

"Now that you mention it, there is supposed to be another train on its way here. But how could you possibly know what happens?" The train conductor asks.

"We are Fairy Tail mages from the future. You have to believe us Lucy. Because if you don't, you and everyone else will die."

"Please mommy! I miss you! Daddy misses you! I don't want you to die!" I said while I gripped her shirt. She wipes my tears with her index finger and smiles at me.

"I believe you Nashi. Now let's go home." I nodded and Lily turned into his battle form and carried mommy's bags. We headed out of the train station and stayed with mommy until we reached our house and escaped her tight grip.

"Sorry mommy, but I have to go back to my time. But can you please go back home?"

"I will Nashi. Thank you for saving me from dying my little princess." She said and kissed my cheek. That was when Clockwork appeared.

"Time to go Nashi."

"Bye mommy. I love you." I said while Happy, Lily, Carla and I were enveloped in smoke.

"I love you too Nashi." Those were the last words I heard before we were sent back to our time. We found ourselves at Kardia Cathedral. Only this time, mommy's grave was no longer there. I also noticed that mommy's keys are gone and that the only key I have was Clockwork's key.

"Thank you Clockwork! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome Nashi, now if you'll excuse me, I will be returning to the Celestial World." He said and disappeared. That was when one thought came to mind.

"Mommy!" I ran as fast as I could with the three exceeds following close behind and headed towards my house. And to my surprise, the house was different as it was bigger than before. The door opened and I saw daddy.

"Nashi! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Your mommy wants to see you."

"Mommy?"

"Yes now come on!" I nodded and followed daddy into the house with Happy sitting on my head. Carla and Lily however flew towards the window and saw Lucy with a blonde baby boy in her arms.

I entered the room she was in and saw a blonde baby.

"Ready to meet your baby brother?" My daddy asked and I walked towards her bed and sat next to mommy and my new born baby brother.

"Mommy…" I said while hugging her and my brother.

"Nashi, meet your little brother Ryu." Little Ryu opened his eyes and took hold of my right hand.

"Nice to meet you Ryu. I'm your big sister Nashi." I said while gently stroking his soft hand. That was when daddy held all of us in a group hug. Once he broke the hug, my mommy kissed my cheek.

I went over to mommy's right side and laid next to her while daddy sat next to her.

I'm so happy that mommy is back. I'm glad that I was able to change the past and keep mommy from dying. Also there's the fact that I have a brother now. Maybe that was the time change that Clockwork was talking about. That aside, I'm as happy as can be, now that mommy is alive.

 **That's the end! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
